Change
by SodapopCurtisLover94
Summary: Diana Walsh wants everything Soc. Her brother, Scott, just wants to make it through life. When an unexpected event leaves them on the other side of town, Scott adjusts, but can Diana find a way to cope with the people that she lives to hate or will living among the Greasers be too much for her?


Wow, it has been a while since I've written anything on here. But nevertheless, here we are. I hope you enjoy, read away :)

* * *

Diana fiddled with her red-brown hair. She twisted and twirled it around her fingers as her English teacher talked about Shakespeare. She couldn't care less about what he was actually saying, Shakespeare didn't matter. The party tonight was the only thing on Diana's mind. Anyone who was anyone was going to be there. Diana wasn't exactly "anyone" but she knew the right people. Cherry Valance, a fellow cheerleader, was the girl everyone wanted to be or go steady with. She also happened to be one of Diana's closest friends, so once Cherry was invited, she passed the invitation to Diana.

The sound of the bell brought Diana back to consciousness. She fell into step with Marcia, another friend in high places.

"That class is such a drag!" Marcia exclaimed as they left the classroom.

"I know, I can't keep my focus," Diana nodded in agreement. "Plus I'm super excited for this party tonight."

"Me too, I hear it's gonna be pretty boss," Marcia replied.

The two girls continued on in excitement until Marcia went a separate way for her locker. Diana walked straight outside figuring she didn't need anything from her locker. The warm Tulsa air greeted her as she stepped outside. As she walked towards the parking lot she heard someone do a wolf whistle which was immediately followed by laughter. She turned her head ever so slightly and let out a huff of disgust. _Greasers, _she thought to herself. _Why do they even let them into this school?_ Diana liked the fact that she came from a wealthier family. She strived to be the best and to be the best you needed money and connections. The three greaser boys shouted comments at her, but she held her head high and continued to walk without looking back. It wasn't her fault she had more money than them.

She reached the car that she shared with her brother. It was a blue mustang and although it wasn't brand new, she made sure it looked like it was. Or rather, she made sure her brother Scott made it look brand new. Their car was only 3 years old, but she didn't want something like an aged car holding her back from being with the best of the best.

Diana pulled on the door handle and let out an aggravated sigh when she discovered it was locked. She looked around impatiently for her brother. He was standing right outside the main doors of the school talking to some random girl. Diana shook her head disapprovingly and leaned against the car.

"Hey, Diana!" A voice called her. She looked up to see Cherry Valance's bright red hair bouncing towards her.

" Hey yourself," Diana replied.

"You're still comin' to the party tonight ain't ya?" She stopped to talk.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it," Diana smiled.

Cherry smiled at Diana, when her boyfriend, Bob began calling for her. "Well, I gotta go." She turned and bounced away.

"Later," Diana called after her.

Scott was finally making his way to their car. When he reached Diana he nodded to her in acknowledgement. Diana had a displeased look on her face.

"What?" Scott asked as he unlocked his door. He got in and unlocked the passenger door.

Diana slid into the seat and closed the door. She turned to her brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Well you made me wait," Diana stated simply.

"It ain't all about you Di," Scott began driving out of the parking lot.

Diana rolled her eyes. She knew it wasn't always about her, but that didn't mean she wouldn't pretend it was. Scott should know not to keep her waiting, especially if all he's going to do is talk to some chick.

"So who was that skirt you were chattin' at?" Diana asked.

Scott gave her a sideways glance. He suspected she didn't actually care who she was, just what her status was.

"A girl I met the other day at the drive in," Scott shrugged.

"What's her name?"

"Susan," Scott replied reluctantly. Diana waited impatiently for a last name. "Bridges." Scott spat.

Diana thought about it. She had never heard of this Susan person. "Are you gonna go out with her?"

Scott gripped the wheel tighter. "Diana, it's really none of your damn business what I do."

"Alright, all I'm sayin' is that you could do better than that flake."

Scott didn't even bother to reply. He knew it was useless. She wouldn't stop until he said he wouldn't see her. Diana pissed him off something fierce half the time. She was so fickle, flocking to whoever was the most popular. All she cared about was status. It didn't bother Scott if he went out with someone who wasn't a Soc. Hell, he'd probably go out with a greaser girl if Diana wasn't such a nag. The rest of the car ride was full of silence. When they arrived home Scott went to the garage to help out his dad, while Diana ran upstairs to her room. She had a lot of work to do to get ready for the party.

By quarter to 8, Diana was just putting on her finishing touches. She looked at herself once more in the mirror. Her purple party dress had been a good choice as it brought out her deep blue eyes. Just as she was ready to leave her room there was a knock at her door which was followed abruptly with the person opening the door.

"You almost ready?" Scott poked his head in.

"So you've decided to go too, huh?" Diana was a bit surprised by this. Usually Scott wasn't into the party scene.

Scott just shrugged and said, "Meet me downstairs when you're all done." He closed the door and Diana heard his footsteps down the hallway.

Diana almost walked right out the door behind him but stopped. _Fashionably late is the way to go, _She thought to herself. She put so much effort into this night. So rather than following her brother out the door, she gracefully sat on her bed and pulled out her sketch book. She knew Scott wouldn't come back upstairs to bug her.

She looked through her collection of drawings. It was her one thing that she was exceptionally good at. It was mostly a compilation of happy scenes and a few pieces of abstract art. Some pages had a more sorrowful tone to them, those were probably drawn when she was upset about something. Drawing was her outlet. It was her one true way to express herself without everyone seeing what she was feeling.

Diana looked back up at the clock. 8:10. _Now's as good a time as any. _She thought. Placing her sketchbook back in her nightstand, she got up and left the room. She walked down the stairs at a somewhat slow pace, not wanting to look to anxious to get to the party.

"Well, don't we look grown up?" Diana's dad said from the couch. His feet were up on the coffee table and had a glass in his hand, filled with beer no doubt.

Diana smiled at her father.

"Be safe. Don't do anything stupid," Her mother said from the kitchen. She didn't even bother to poke her head into the living room.

"Don't you want to see my dress ma?" Diana asked.

"Hon, I bought you the dress, I know what it looks like."

Diana shook her head and muttered, "Let's go Scott," and stormed out the door.

Scott followed quickly behind. He didn't bother trying to calm his sister. She would be fine once they were there.

You could hear the music halfway up the street. Scott had to park a little bit away because kids who had gotten there earlier took all the closer spots. When they got inside the house the siblings went their separate ways. Diana went on the hunt for Cherry and Marcia. She wandered into the kitchen and was bombarded by a group of boys. Each one of them were blitzed. One of them offered her a glass of brandy, which she accepted and continued her journey to find Cherry.

She was just about to enter the next room when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Diana turned around to see Randy, Marcia's boyfriend.

"You lookin' for Cherry and Marcia?" He asked.

"Yeah," Diana replied.

Rather than attempting to reply above all the noise, he grabbed hold of her and pulled her through the house. They finally reached Marcia and Cherry, both of whom greeted Diana with excitement.

"Di! We have someone for you to meet!" Marcia exclaimed. It was obvious that she had had a bit to drink. She turned around and grabbed some guy's arm. She pushed him towards Diana. He smiled at her. His smile was quite attractive and Diana found herself smiling back without reluctance.

"This is David," Marcia screamed over the music. She turned to the guy, "This is Diana, the girl I was telling you about!" Marcia was rather excited about introducing David to Diana.

David walked closer to Diana, "Hi," he said with a smile.

Diana smiled sheepishly back, "Hi."

"Do you wanna sit?"

Diana nodded and followed David into a quieter room. They found a couch and sat down, Diana was practically done her brandy.

"You want another one?" David offered.

Diana finished off the last of what she was drinking and nodded, handing him her cup. He left to refill her drink, leaving Diana by herself.

The house that the party was at was very high end. The kid's parents that owned the house were in a tropical country on vacation and wouldn't be back for another week, which was why he threw the party.

David came back within a matter of minutes. He handed Diana one cup and kept the other for himself. The sat in silence for a moment, each of them sipping on their drinks.

"Do you go to a lot of these parties?" David asked, he didn't have to yell as loud in this room.

"Whenever I can. I like them, they're fun," Diana replied simply. Truthfully, she thought they were more than fun. Diana lived for this lifestyle, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

David continued to ask her ice breaker questions. Diana answered them but after about a half an hour, she grew bored of the idle banter. She attempted to get out of talking to him.

"I'm gonna go find Cherry and Marcia," Diana stood up.

"Neat, I'll come with you," David replied, standing up as well.

That wasn't the answer she was hoping for. David seemed like a nice guy, but there was only so much idle banter that she could take. Nevertheless, Diana went to look for Cherry and Marcia with David tagging along. Thankfully, they weren't very hard to find. They hadn't moved from where Diana saw them the first time. The downside was that both Cherry and Marcia were all over their boyfriends.

Diana loved her friends, but if there was one thing she hated, it was being the fifth wheel. It was fine when only her, Marcia and Cherry hung out, but once you added in Bob and Randy, Diana got the shaft. Diana stood awkwardly to the side, hoping someone would come up for air sometime soon. She felt David lean against the wall beside her, his arm rubbing against her shoulder. She thought it was a little strange that he was standing so close to her, but she figured there was just a shortage of space. Diana finished the last of her brandy in a big gulp and starred longingly into the empty cup. She knew if she had another Scott would be able to tell she had been drinking. She found it unfair that Scott always acted brotherly when it came to her drinking. She knew quite well that Scott drank at parties, even when he was her age. He himself at 18, was still underage for drinking.

David pulled the cup from her hand and said something to her but Diana couldn't hear. She guessed it was something along the lines of 'I'll get you another' because right after he said it he walked away. Sure enough, moments later David reappeared with two drinks in his hand yet again. Diana took a long swig from the cup. She felt the warmth of the alcohol flow through her body. She was starting to feel a little lightheaded and knew she was starting to get a little tipsy.

Diana could feel herself loosening up thanks to the alcohol and decided that she should at least make the most of the night. If Cherry and Marcia could have a good time, so could she. She pulled David towards where people were dancing and began to sway side to side. The more she drank from her cup, the more her body moved to the music. David stood there awkwardly at first, but eventually found himself moving in time with Diana.

The two were dancing face to face and rather close to each other. Their hands holding on to each other as they moved to the music. Diana hadn't realized how close they were until David brought his face down to hers and kissed her. She froze for a moment. He pulled away and looked down at her, a smile playing on his lips. _He is pretty cute, _she thought to herself. David leaned back in for another kiss, and this time Diana didn't hold back. In all honesty, the kiss was a bit on the sloppy side, but they were both drinking so it was hardly noticed. To Diana, David's lips felt warm on hers. His hands caressed her back as they kissed. Her hands found their way into his hair. As her hands travelled up, his seemed to travel down.

Diana wasn't sure how she felt about the exploring hands. She was only sixteen and had never been there with a boy, especially with one she barely knew. David's hands were starting to become more aggressive as they explored her body. His hand started to slip underneath her dress when she pulled away. David's mouth began moving, but she couldn't hear him. She walked away and felt him follow behind her. She walked outside and as soon as she did, she felt a hand grab her arm.

"What's wrong?" David asked, confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry, I can't. It's too fast," Diana stuttered out.

David smiled at her, "It's not sweat," He grabbed her hand, "Why don't you just give me your number and we'll start there?"

Diana nodded. She found a pen in her bag and wrote her number on his hand. David leaned in for another kiss, but kept his hands to himself.

"Diana, whose you're friend?" Scott asked from behind David.

David pulled away and turned around to look at Scott. "David."

"This is my brother, Scott," I clarified.

"I'm gonna go back inside," David made his way quickly past Scott.

Scott gave Diana a look, "Are you ready to go?"

"Not really, I'm just startin' to have a good time," Diana put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, well we're gonna go. You look like you've had one too many anyway."

Diana attempted to protest, but she was starting to feel tired. She lost track of the time and was actually ready to go home. Scott guided her towards the car, she could smell alcohol in his breath as they walked. She giggled the entire way to the car. He gently put her in her seat and then went to the other side to get in. Diana dozed off on the drive home and was woken up by Scott picking her up. All the lights in the house were off, something Scott was thankful for. He didn't want to have to explain why he was caring his younger sister into the house.

Diana began giggling again on the way up the stairs and Scott tried to shush her which only made her laugh more. He did his best to put her in her bed as gently as he could, but he ended up dropping her on the bed. He figured she wouldn't remember it so there was no sense worrying. He pulled the covers over her and closed the door behind him as he left. Diana laughed a little longer to herself, unsure of what she was actually laughing at. She fell asleep smiling into the pillow.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Fair warning, I may not stick with this story and if I do, updates will probably be slow because University takes precedence over fanfiction. Please review :)


End file.
